


the worst proposal ever

by aftersh0cks



Series: constellation streets [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftersh0cks/pseuds/aftersh0cks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself down on one knee in front of Cosette, and your first thought is, "what have you done?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worst proposal ever

**Author's Note:**

> constellation streets is a non-linear series of drabbles set in modern-day New York City. "the worst proposal ever" takes place in December of 2012.

You don’t know how it happened. One moment, you’re sitting and playing a giant Monopoly tournament with your friends, with three games going on. The group only plays the game on occasion, as there is cheating (do _not_ let Bahorel be banker if you want a sliver of a chance to win), blackmail (Courf is threatening to tell _everyone_ what he walked in on Grantaire and Enjolras doing, if Enjolras doesn’t give him Boardwalk) and bribery (Grantaire offers up Park Place before Courfeyrac can even threaten him, and Courf grins and starts building houses galore, cackling something along the lines of, “I’m fuckin’ McDonalds/Walmart/some other transnational corporation”). Usually, your game has some debate about the hidden meanings inside of it (“Courfeyrac, you _are_ McDonalds, you’re corrupt!” “I’m not corrupt.” “You are, and this is why…”). And whoever wins usually gets a drink or two dumped on them along with the cleanup duties, and Courfeyrac builds a barricade before they can reach the shower, unless it’s Courfeyrac winning, and anyone else will then build a barricade to prevent Courfeyrac from going to his room or showering.

With your friends, Monopoly is a war zone, and you’ve got at least one of the three boards arguing about Free Parking, or collecting money on GO, or sometimes completely irrelevant things that have somehow come from arguing about Monopoly in the first place. (Your friends are all arguers, all debaters. They can’t help it. It’s in their blood.)

This time, you’ve teamed up with Cosette, because you really suck at Monopoly and there’s always one team when you play. Feuilly likes to laugh at how terrible you are; he’s excellent at it, wins every time. You don’t even know how it’s possible to be skilled at or suck at the game, which is entirely based around chance. And you turn to her, because you really need to negotiate this deal with Feuilly legitimately, and she laughs and swats you in the head, smiling, and the next thing you know you’re on one knee in front of her and the whole room has gone silent and _Marius Pontmercy, what the hell have you done?_

Honestly, you don’t know what you’ve said, but you can guess, because Cosette has her hands over her mouth and Courfeyrac says, “Shit, Pontmercy!” and the rest of the room is waiting with bated breath as they wait for Cosette’s answer. You can come up with several reasons why you shouldn’t marry her. You’re too young, you don’t have the ring, you haven’t asked your parents or her parents about this. But you can come up with even more reasons why you should. You can come up with innumerable reasons why you should.

Before Cosette can say anything, you say, “The night wasn’t supposed to go like this. I just looked at you and I really, really want to marry you, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives … Cosette, we’ve been together four years, and—and—“

“Yes, Marius, of course, yes!” exclaims Cosette, and she pulls you in for a kiss and grins against your lips, and you love her, and you’re—you’re getting _married_ , you’re engaged at twenty-three, and everyone is yelling and cheering and screaming themselves hoarse at you.

Courfeyrac is the first you hear, yelling, “Pontmercy, first to be married, congratulations, man!” and Joly laughs and hugs both of you at once and you can barely breathe, there are so many people surrounding you—

Ten minutes later, Grantaire and Eponine go for some wine, and you look at Cosette and can’t help but kiss her because you love her so much and you know, you know you’re going to get the privilege of being her wife, and there’s nothing more you could ask for. 


End file.
